horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Honey G Show
The Honey G Show is a song by English rapper and X Factor contestant Honey G. Lyrics Honey G's about to shut it down, yeah Ready to tear it up When I was just a little girl growin' up in Weezy Listenin' to Snoop Dogg, Dre and Yeezy Tryna make it to the top, mama told me never stop Now I'm hip, now I'm hop and I drop it like it's hot Number 1 rap innovator Tell 'em haters see ya later I'm big in the game, I'm so big in the game And now I got the whole world sayin' my name When I say Honey, you say G When I say Honey, you say G When I say Honey, you say G Honey G, Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee A spoonful of honey, a whole lot of G That's right 'cause I'm sicker than the flu But I'm bringin' it back to life 'cause my rhymes are good for you I'm big in the game, I'm so big in the game And now I got the whole world sayin' my name When I say Honey, you say G When I say Honey, you say G When I say Honey, you say G Honey G, Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G All my honies to the left All my Gs to the right From the east to the west Let me hear you get loud tonight All my honies to the left All my Gs to the right From the east to the west Let me hear you get loud tonight, loud tonight, let's go H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G It’s Honey G When I say Honey, you say G Honey G, Honey G When I say Honey, you say G Honey G, Honey G When I say Honey, you say G Honey G, Honey G When I say Honey, you say G Honey G, Honey G Why it sucks # In one line, she says that she was listening to Kanye West when she was a little girl. The problem is, by the time Kanye was blowing up and making music, she was 23. # Half the song is just her saying "H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G, it’s Honey G" over and over again. In fact, she said the phrase 12 times throughout!! # She has no good flows. # Honey G's voice is enough to grate on the eardrums. # The song was written by 6 people and not one of them could fix any of the mistakes in this song. Let that sink in. # The beat sucks and is an insult to hip hop. # The music video is terrible. # The single cover and song title makes it look like as if the song is the theme song for a failed sitcom. Music Video Honey G - The Honey G Show (Official Video) Category:Honey G Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:2016 Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Comedy Songs Category:Novelty songs